In the Dark of the Night
"In the Dark of the Night" is a song from the 1997 animated film Anastasia. It is sung by the evil wizard Rasputin and his bug followers as he expresses his plans to destroy Anastasia. The song was sung by Jim Cummings, the singing voice for Rasputin, and a chorus as the bugs. Lyrics In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be It scared me out of my wits A corpse falling to bits Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!! I was once the most mystical man in all Russia When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake My curse made each of them pay But one little girl got away Little Anya, beware, Rasputin's awake In the dark of the night evil will find her In the dark of the night just before dawn Revenge will be sweet When the curse is complete! In the dark of the night She'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell As the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place Dasvidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell In the dark of the night terror will strike her Terror's the least I can do In the dark of the night evil will brew Ooh! Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real In the dark of the night She'll be through! In the dark of the night Evil will find her (Find her) Ooh In the dark of the night terror comes true (Doom her) My dear, here's a sign: It's the end of the line! In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... Come my minions, Rise for your master, Let your evil shine Find her now, Yes, fly ever faster In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... She'll be mine! Other Appearances *The song was featured on the film's soundtrack. Gallery Images Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg p.jpg In_the_Dark_of_the_Night,_evil_will_find_her!.jpg Ras.jpg tumblr_m8h0xwTd4P1ru9wsoo1_500.gif big_1438552188_image.jpg tumblr_m11a76fGaX1qj5pg3o1_500.gif Videos Official In the Dark of the Night - Anastasia 1080p|Film 04. In The Dark Of The Night - Anastasia Soundtrack|Soundtrack Covers In the Dark of the Night (Anastasia) - METAL COVER by Jonathan Young|Jonathan Young In The Dark Of The Night - Official Single (High Quality Cover)|Arid Zone Avenues IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT (Anastasia) Metal Cover|PelleK Trivia *While the song didn't appear on the stage musical adaptation of the film, due to Rasputin being omitted and replaced by the more realistic General Gleb Vaganov, the song's melody (more exactly the melody from the part where Rasputin sings "Come my minions, Rise for your master...") can be heard two times in the play: first at the beginning during the moment the Russian revolution surprises the Romanovs and later during the song "Stay, I Pray You". Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs